


Don't you dare forget the Sun

by Foxfry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, But Johny boi is more, Gay, Hammy's full of angst, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, John just wants to protect his family, M/M, Not Happy, Pray for him, Prince Alex, Prince John - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, everyone dies, laffy taffy just wants to help, on the inside that is, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfry/pseuds/Foxfry
Summary: The new Moon and  new Sun are destined to meet and decide who will reign over all.But no one said how.rating will change as the story continuesso far, rated teen for suicide attempt and future rape (but not yet)updates at least once a week!





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> don't know how to title, it will change soon.
> 
> just please enjoy :3

When the world was created, all the new creatures awoke into complete and utter darkness. All but one. Born with the gift of fire, he was able to bring light to the creatures. He gathered all of them together, and made a offer. He promised that he would shine light onto the world, and give them the power to bring flickers of light, as long as they obeyed him. The creatures agreed, and praised him as the Sun. Sun gave a name to all the little creatures,"humans."

All was peaceful, but soon, the light of Sun and his family was too much for the humans. That is when he met Moon, a being who could bring darkness. Sun and Moon made an agreement, that Sun would rule over "Day" and the Moon would bring darkness over "Night." But the world wouldn't be too dark, as Sun's rays would shine onto Moon, making him faintly glow. But like the humans, Moon always obeyed Sun. It was like that for millions of years.

Soon more humans were born, and the earth became to crowded. So the Sun and Moon choose a selected a few and joined each other up in the heavens in a beautiful city the named Deux rois. And once again, everything was right in the world and humans flourished. This peaceful time was known as paisible. They brought happiness to all, the kingdom and the world. They also brought it to themselves, each finding love with their own wives who also became immortal. They were blessed with a family, Sun with four intelligent children, and Moon with two.

  
For years, Sun and Moon brought happiness to the world.

But both kings became greedy and obsessive. They bickered consistently, arguing over the smallest of matters. The kingdom was broke into two, tearing families and friends apart. Sun was the one to cross the line, killing Moon and his wife after declaring he wanted full control of the world. He planned to kill the children next, but Moon's followers fled Deux Rois and into the Lune forest, where Moon would bring darkness every dusk.

Without Moon, the Earth was cursed with a scorching heat everywhere they went. The night lost it's pleasant cool breeze and it was always day. But still, Moon's followers stayed loyal to him. They raised his two sons, Alexander and James Hamilton even without their mother and farther. General Gorge Washington raised them carefully and they lived in relative peace up until Sun's army found their base deep in the forest. During the raid, James was killed and Alexander was never the same. It was decided then and there that they would bring back the darkness Moon had created, despite the cost. Meanwhile, Sun raised his eldest son John Laurens to be the next king. Both however, are destined to meet and decide who will reign over all.

But no one said how.


	2. migraines & rivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurens is too tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rawr it be me i finally posted something on time
> 
> warning;; suicide attempt, mentioned rape
> 
> twenty-one pilots is lit

_I I I I got a migraine._

If you were to tell young John Laurens, the future king of Deux Rios, that one day he would find himself sitting quietly on the wall between of his kingdom and the Lune Forest and staring down at the River Vague with the only intention of kicking himself into the churning water, he would laugh at you and brush you away.

But if you were to tell present day John Laurens the still future king of Deux Rios, that one day he would find himself sitting quietly on the wall between of his kingdom and the Lune Forest and staring down at the River Vague with the only intention of kicking himself into the churning water, he would stare at you with lifeless eyes and nod silently.

_And my pain will range from up down to sideways._

And so now he sat, blaring some sort of human music Lafayette had shown him. It was oddly appealing for some reason, like it was the missing song in his life. There was never music like this. His father didn't want this in his perfect little kingdom.

Well, the kingdom was far less from perfect.

_Thank God it's Friday_

He couldn't get that image out of his head no matter how hard he tried. The lustful eyes, the hungry voice, the cold hands, and the burning flames crackling under his pelvis. Anything but that. John's eyes shut closed, biting his lips as he tried to forget. Of course, he couldn't; the monstrous grin could never leave his thoughts. The water rushed behind him, earning his attention again. Why was is so memorizing? When his mother has brought him here years ago, the river was always discarded. Now, it was simply stunning: how the waves crashed in such a soothing rhythm. Five. Always five toe-taps before the next wave crashed. John found comfort in this, finally knowing something no one else knew. Well, no one else alive. Grief wrenched his stomach like a knife, sharp and fast. He let out a breath the teen didn't know he was holding.

Wow, already want to kill yourself?

_Cause Fridays Will always be than Sundays_

John wasn't going to lie; he was here for a reason. Why? To let go. He was too tired to keep trying. No one cared anyway, so why should he? Flowing away under those smooth, soft waves seemed so enjoyable. It's not like he was hiding anything: the entire kingdom already knew. It was printed everywhere for the whole world to see.

"King Sun saves his very own son from suicide! Read all about it!"

_Cause Sundays are my suicide days_

Suicide. That was an odd word. When he was younger, the word meant nothing to him. Now, it was such an amazing creation. It could give him the one thing he'd always been robbed of:

Relief.

Relief was a word the teen had never known. Something, like suicide, he could only dream of. But today, his dreams would finally come true. Cheesy, but what else could he say? John's fingers drifted to the thin sheet of paper resting to his side. His suicide note. He doubt anyone would care, but someone had to know what his father was doing: to the kingdom, his family, and most of all innocent Laf. He never knew how much the poor teen had put on the line for John and his siblings. He knew George was ruthless, but never had he thought he'd touch the french boy like that. Hell, what had he done to be treated like that? He was nothing but respectful to the sire. John shook the thought away, standing up. It's now or never. The teen would never have another chance like this.

And that's when a arm wrapped around the teen's chest yanking him backwards. He blinked rapidly. meeting two chocolate brown eyes filled heavily with concerned.

"Are you okay?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to explain what i have just wrote. forgive me.


	3. Come on and breathe with me p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting your enemy who isn't really your enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some crying mkay i promise

"Are you okay?!"

John stumbled backwards, staring at the concerned chocolate eyes. Everything felt numb and he was unable to process anything expect those eyes. It seemed like hours and seconds until a wave of memories crashed over the teen and everything came back. His family, the kingdom, his father, George, Laf. Everything.

And so he cried.

He cried, and cried and cried. Everything felt so wrong and he didn't know what to do. It hurt. It hurt so much. John could feel the confusment radiating from chocolate eyes, but honestly he couldn't bother to care. He scooted himself away from the face, hitting his back on the walls between him and the river. His body shook as sobs completely racked his body. It was a moment of tormented silence.

"Hello?"

John finally looked up, trying to ignore how ugly he must look with his red puffy eyes. When he saw the gorgeous face looking down at him, his heart fluttered despite the situation. His skin was beautiful; paleish skin with a hint of tan. His hair was the same milky brown as his eyes, pulled up into a small ponytail. But the first thing he noticed was once again his eyes. They weren't just "chocolate". No, they were a milky brown with the lightest flicks and of gold. Absolutely memorizing, completed with grey eye bags. And his voice. It was even better then his eyes. It carried an excited and happy tone that couldn't be obscured by the situation.

"...Hi"

Something glowed in the teen's face at his response. "What's you name?"

"J-John. John Laurens."

And that's when John discovered the garment the boy was wearing; black with swirls of purple and white. It was all held together by a small pin decorated like the galaxy with a row of words carved detailed in white.

"This Is The Son Of Our Beloved Moon King"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's really short, some stuffs been going on this week. hopefully two chapters (p.2 of this and other) will be posted next week. i'm really sorry about this, but i hope you enjoyed reading.

**Author's Note:**

> still doesn't have a tumblr
> 
> hope you enjoyed and remember to kudo and comment :3


End file.
